It's My Life
by addie's-intern
Summary: It's her life and it's now or never, because she's not going to live forever. *Ok, I'm rating it T for sex and language at some point*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should be updating my Burke/Addison fic. Don't worry, that's coming up in the next few days. Meanwhile, crappy days had by my best friend are what made me do this. So, here's another Maddison loveliness. I wanted it as a oneshot, but honestly, it's way too long, so I decided to cut it in parts. It'll maybe three to four chapters long. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

--------------------------------------

"Listen up people." Richard Webber began. "The board has noticed that the head of each department as well as the residents have been going out of their way to get more cases in. You people are truly workaholics. So, as of now, all of you are on leave for a whole week. I don't care what you do, just as long as you're not here. Your subordinates will take care of your cases. After all, they're good enough doctors to be working here. None of you people will be paged, so there's no use in taking them home. The board has also said that anything related to the hospital, that being charts, medical journals, pagers among other things are to be left in your assigned locker." Richard said. The attending doctors were feeling slightly distressed but they knew that they worked really hard so an imposed vacation could be a good thing.

Through the whole thing, Addison had had her blackberry in her hands. She'd been texting someone inside that room.

'_Wtf r we supposed 2 do 4 a whole week off?' - Addie_

'_Beats the hell out of me. Wanna do something? - Mark_

'_Something like what?' - Addie_

Richard caught the texting attendings and cleared his throat.

"Drs. Montgomery and Sloan, am I boring you?" He asked.

He resembled so much a school teacher at that moment. Addison blushed and quickly shook her head.

"No, sir, I'm sorry." She said and put her blackberry away while Mark just shook his head.

"Good." He said and kept going.

'_Schoolgirl much?' - Mark_

'_Shut up. I don't want 2 get yelled again.' - Addie_

'_So, about hanging out? Wanna do it?' - Mark _

'_It all depends on your definition of 'doing it'.' - Addie_

'_Dirty girl. ;) I was asking about ur thoughts on hanging out.' - Mark_

'_*blushes* I guess we could hang out.' - Addie_

"Addison, Mark. Hand in your phones. Now!" Richard scolded them.

Mark and Addison sighed and got up. "We're not in high school, you know." Addison told him when she handed her phone in.

"Then you shouldn't be acting like disobedient teenagers." Richard said. "Go sit. They'll be returned at the end of the meeting." He said and the doctors returned to their seats.

Addison sat on her seat, but Mark found a spot next to her, so he sat there. They looked at each other and smiled. Addison had been wearing a bracelet he'd given her on a birthday back when they were in New York. He was kind of happy that she hadn't thrown it out, so he grabbed her hand and while she paid attention to Richard, he played with the bracelet. Addison didn't seem to mind, it was something normal between them. Derek, Addison and Mark had patched things up and had genuinely moved on. They forgave each other and now they were at the point where they were best friends again. Addie called them 'her boys'. It was cute though and sometimes funny. It was med school all over again, except the Derek-Addison power couple.

After the meeting, Addison and Mark got their blackberry's back. They left to finish their shifts for the day since their forced vacations would start tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------

Addison was standing in the NICU with a critical patient in her arms. This little boy, just like his twin sister, had been born addicted to coke. Of course, things would be easier if anyone had any clue as to the whereabouts of the mother. She had delivered them and left them near Addison's car two months ago. Ever since then, she had been spending all her time with them. Social services were very involved in this case, and they were urging Addison to discharge them so that they could be placed in a foster home. She had refused to let them go. They were still struggling a bit, but they were healthy babies all in all.

"So, I'm being forced to a leave for a week. Which means that I probably won't be around for that time." Addison said to the little boy in her arms.

She caressed his sister's cheek while the little girl's blue eyes stared up at her.

"I know you guys will miss me, and believe me, I'll miss you too. But the chief's the boss and I can't just disobey him. Maybe I can work something out. I can't promise you guys anything, except that I will try." Addison said and smiled at the infants.

The little boy gurgled at her and the little girl held her finger.

"You two deserve so much more than what I'm sure you'll get." Addison sighed.

Just then, Mark walked into the NICU. He saw Addison holding the little boy and talking to the other baby. He knew that she'd be a great mother. And yea, it still hurt sometimes watching her being loving toward strange babies when their own was dead, but maybe it wasn't their time to be parents. They were immature and the circumstances in which that baby would've been born wouldn't have been the best. Maybe it was all for the best.

"Hey." He said quietly and Addison turned around. She couldn't have looked more beautiful if she tried.

"Hi." Addison said. She looked at the baby girl, who knew all her secrets, and winked at her.

The little girl gurgled happily.

Mark looked at the baby and smiled. "She seems healthier." He stated. He'd come up once or twice and he too had fallen for this twin pair.

"And happier." Addison added. The little boy gurgled at Mark and stretched his hand out.

"Oh, I think someone wants to be held." Addison cooed at the baby who smiled toothlessly at her.

Mark grinned and accepted the baby. The first time she'd ever placed a child in his arms he nearly died of heart failure. He had been frozen on his spot and he didn't dare to move for fear of breaking the small child. Now, his nursery and NICU visits were more common, so he was getting used to the idea of holding squirming little babies in his big, muscular arms.

Addison picked the girl up and sat with her on the rocking chair while she bottle-fed her. She looked so comfortable and so at peace. It was like the child belonged in her arms. Mark on the other hand, rocked the baby boy and spoke to him about the latest Yankees standings. The boy grinned back at Mark.

"He's a Yankees boy." Mark said proudly.

"He has you to thank for that." Addison replied, smiling at him.

'_He looks so amazing with a baby in his arms. He's a natural. Stupid Addison, he would've made a wonderful father.'_ She thought to herself.

"So, about us hanging out?" Mark asked.

"What about it?" Addison asked.

She rolled the bottle around so that the sleeping baby girl would get stimulated into eating a little more.

"Just wanted to know what you wanted to do?" Mark asked.

"Maybe we could go sight seeing. I haven't been to the Space Needle yet." She said with a smile.

"That sounds fun." Mark said. He looked down at the little boy in his arms and smile. "When are you discharging them?" Mark asked.

"Soon. Maybe two more weeks." Addison sighed. The thought of these babies going to a crappy home broke her heart.

"They'll be alright, Addie. They're fighters." Mark told her.

"Yea, but… I don't know. I mean, I feel a little responsible for them, you know? I've been with them since I found them and I know they'll get thrown into a crappy home. They deserve the world for having survived the hell their birth mother put them through." Addison said, sadly.

"Cheer up. Maybe they won't get thrown into a crappy home. Maybe it'll be a great home where they'll get spoiled rotten." Mark said.

"Since when are you the optimist one?" Addison teased him.

"Babies do tend to bring that side in almost everyone, Adds." Mark responded.

Addison placed the baby girl to her shoulder so that she could burp her but then, the baby boy began to fuss. Mark looked at her nervously and she smiled.

"Trade?" She asked.

Addison had taught Mark how to burp the babies a week into them being at the hospital. She'd been swamped with both babies crying, and she couldn't handle them at the same time. Mark had been her hero that day.

"Sure." He said and took the little girl from her and returned the boy to her.

"Hey, little girl. How's Mark's little princess?" Mark cooed at her and the baby giggled.

He placed her against his shoulder and gently padded her back to burp her. He'd been calling the little girl his princess only because he'd never gotten attached to a single baby in his life. But this one though, this one had his whole heart.

"Shh. It's ok, sweetie. Addie's here. Don't worry. I've got you." Addison said.

She knew he wasn't hungry because she fed him thirty minutes ago. She pressed his bottom to her nose and quickly jerked the baby away.

"Whoa!" She scrunched up her nose.

"Seems like his bowels are working well." Addison laughed. Her laughter ignited a fit of giggles from the baby boy in her hands and then from his sister.

"Let's change your diaper, Stinky." Addison smiled at him and took him to the changing table.

Just then, Derek popped his head in.

"Hey you two." He greeted Mark and Addison.

Derek too, was in love with these babies. The three of them would spend most of their free time with the babies. Sometimes it was Addison and Derek, or Derek and Mark or Mark and Addison. The thin was that these babies were never alone.

"Hey." Mark and Addison greeted in unison.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Derek asked.

Derek walked over to where Addison had just finished putting a fresh diaper on the baby boy, and picked him up, making him squeal happily. Addison, Derek and Mark smiled at the happy baby and then at the echo of his sister.

"I was planning on going home and relaxing." Addison said.

"There's the Yankees-Phillies game tonight." Mark said.

"Why don't we go over to Addison's and watch the game?" Derek suggested.

Addison looked ay her ex-husband indignantly. "Who invited you boys over?" Addison asked.

"Oh come on, Addie, you have the big screen tv." Derek whined.

"In my bedroom!" Addison exclaimed. She was trying to keep from yelling for the babies' sake.

"It's not like you haven't been in bed with us before." Derek quipped and Mark chuckled.

"Shut up, Derek." Addison said. She was getting annoyed.

"Come on, Addie. It'll be fun. We can order pizza and get beer and some wine for you. It'll be fun." Mark coaxed her.

"Fine. But can you please then move the tv to I don't know, the terrace or the living room? I don't want my room smelling of pizza and I certainly don't want my covers stained with grease." Addison said.

"Living room it is. " Mark said.

Derek was looking kind of guilty, which worried Addison.

"What?" She asked.

"The Residents have nothing to do because they were sent on forced vacations too. I asked Meredith to come. And she told and next thing I knew everyone just kind of took it as an invitation. So now I had to come ask you if I could use your house to host a baseball party." Derek looked guilty.

"Who's everybody?" Addison asked.

"Well, Meredith, Cristina and Owen, Arizona and Callie, Alex and Izzie. I think Lexie's coming too since she's Meredith's sister. And Bailey might tag along as well as the chief." Derek said.

"You turned my house into a frat house!" Addison screeched.

The baby girl in Mark's arms began to cry because of her elevated tone of voice.

"It's ok, pretty girl. Addie didn't mean to be so loud. She just has a bad temper." Mark rocked the sleepy infant back to a deep slumber.

Addison smiled at how easily he bonded with her.

"Fine, Derek. Have your party at my house. You _so_ owe me." Addison said before taking the little boy from him.

"What are we going to do with that crazy man, huh, little guy?" Addison cooed at the baby who giggled at her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You think there's enough food?" Addison asked Mark.

"Yea, it's enough. Relax Addie. You're a great hostess." Mark said and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

As soon as Richard got in, Addison went to talk to him about permitting her into the hospital just to take care of the babies. After much persuasion, Richard gave in and allowed Addison to do as she pleased. Same privilege extended to Derek and Mark.

The house phone rang and Addison answered.

"Hello?" She covered her free ear.

'_YES!' The people in the back cheered._

"Dr. Montgomery, this is Abigail Smith from Social services, is this a bad time?" The woman asked.

"Hold on a sec." Addison said.

She turned to Mark and motioned him to her. He came over and she told him it was social services. "Hold the phone, I'm getting it in my room." She said. "Hang up when I pick up the other cordless." She instructed and bolted to her room.

In her room, Addison picked the other phone and heard the click of the other phone being hung up. Mark followed her into her room and waited for the conversation to end.

"Sorry. My friends are over and they're watching the baseball game. Crazy crowd." Addison laughed as did Abigail.

"It's fine. I was looking over the chart and progress report for the twins currently under Seattle Grace's care." She said.

"Yes?" Addison was now worried that she'd be forced into giving them up.

"Dr. Montgomery… Addison… these kids need to be discharged." Abigail said.

"I know. I just want to keep them a little longer so that I know that they're perfectly fine." Addison said.

"But you already know that." She responded and Addison sighed.

Mark watched her from the door. He could see tears pooling in her eyes, so he came in and hugged her from behind.

"Dr. Montgomery, would you be interested in adopting these children?" Abigail asked.

Tears spilled from her eyes as her two month old prayer was finally answered.

"Yes." She whispered.

"It's settled then." Abigail said warmly. Ever since meeting Addison, Abigail had had the feeling that Dr. Addison Montgomery was way too attached to these children.

"I have to say, usually we don't give children to single parents. But you'll make a great mother for them." Abigail said.

Addison turned in Mark's arms and grinned at Abigail's words.

"Thank you. But I won't be raising them alone. They'll have a father. His name is Mark Sloan." Addison said into the phone, but looking straight at Mark.

A grin broke on his face as he pulled Addison in for a searing kiss. He pulled her up in his arms and spun her around and she laughed.

"Yes, Ms. Smith, I'm still here." Addison said.

"If you deem it appropriate, we'll do a home inspection tomorrow and as soon as you think it's ok to discharge them, then you can bring them home." Abigail said. She found it wonderful when she got to give children a great home.

"Tomorrow is perfect. Though you'll probably find a mess because we'll start working on their nurseries first thing in the morning." Addison said.

"How about we schedule an inspection for say, around two in the afternoon?" Abigail asked.

"Two is perfect." Addison said.

"Ok, well, have a nice baseball party. My congratulations to you and to Dr. Sloan." Abigail said.

"Thank you." She said and hung up.

"They'll be ours. We're getting them." Addison said with tears in her eyes.

"Both of them?" Mark asked with a smile trying to break free.

Addison nodded and he grinned brightly. He picked her up again and spun her around. He kissed her lovingly and without much thought and because he totally felt it he confessed something to her.

"I love you." He said, but quickly regretted it.

Maybe she didn't feel that way, but maybe she did if she was willing to give him a chance to father the twins.

"I love you more." Addison said and leaned in for another kiss.

"Marry me." Mark said. Hell, now that they were all high with adrenaline he could say it.

"I was kind of expecting a grand romantic gesture, but I suppose this is more us." Addison said.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

Addison kissed him after nodding. "That's a yes." Addison said.

------------------------------------

Mean cliffhanger, eh? Well don't worry. The next chapter will be up shortly. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got guys. It really helped. Sorry for the slow updates, school is in full swing and yea, it's not pretty. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it. There's a rating bump for this chapter, so just to warn you. On this chapter, we get a cute fluffy Maddison, and a little something else. Oh and I think we have just 2 more chapters to go.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark thought that he really was going to die. He was so happy he thought his heart would explode with joy. He kissed Addison once more and then raced downstairs.

"Hey everyone, I'm getting married!" Mark yelled at the group.

They all stared at him for a sec, and when Addison joined him at the stairs they all cheered.

"And… we're getting babies." Addison added. The group's cheers grew louder.

"Wait, wait." Addison calmed them down. "I'm not pregnant. I actually can't get pregnant. But the babies at the NICU, the ones Derek, Mark and I are always visiting, those are our kids." Addison explained to everyone.

Derek was the first up the stairs and hugged his best friends. He knew how much they loved those babies and how the babies were as healthy as they were thanks to Addison's tireless efforts with them.

--------------------------------------------

"Mark, wake up." Addison whispered the next morning with a soft smile.

Addison's girl parts were still tingling with last night's triple celebration. They had celebrated their engagement, their son and their daughter. The memory of last night still brought a smile to Addison's face. Mark opened his eyes slightly and looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand.

"Addison, it's eight in the morning. Go back to sleep, baby." Mark said as he tightened his arms around his fiancée.

Addison pressed kisses to his neck, his chest and his torso. She looked up at Mark who was staring down at her.

"I'm not going to stop you." Mark said.

"Baby, please. We have to get up. We need to start clearing the rooms for the kids' nurseries. And we have to go paint shopping and furniture shopping and baby clothes shopping. We have a lot to do today. The babies will be here in a week, and I want everything to be perfect for them. And on top of that, Abigail is coming over today at two to inspect the house. So I want everything to be perfect." Addison said.

"You're so stressed." Mark smirked at her.

"Stop it. I meant it when I said we have to get up." Addison said.

"Oh, believe me, something's up." Mark said and pulled Addison down.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "You started it, woman. I'm just going to finish it." Mark winked at her.

Addison laughed again and kissed him. She was such a sucker for this man.

Mark played with her breasts first. Making sure to harden each nipple as quickly as he could. He licked them and bit them softly. He pinched her left one while he sucked, hard, on her right one. Addison moaned and arched her back. She couldn't believe how wild Mark could drive her. Her legs spread for Mark, but he wasn't going to take her. Not yet anyway. He pressed kisses to her neck, the valley between her breasts and to each breast. He took care to not leave any single space un-kissed. He, then moved down her body. He kissed her torso, her legs and thighs. As Mark kissed her thighs, he could smell the overwhelming and deliciously intoxicating smell of her pussy. She was so wet and so ready for him, he was half tempted to almost drop foreplay and fuck her. Almost.

Mark dipped his tongue into her sheath and immediately her taste overtook him. Addison squirmed under him and whimpered.

"Oh God, don't stop." Addison breathed out.

"Come on, dirty girl, I know you want to talk dirty to me." Mark encouraged her. Her speaking dirty turned Mark on so much.

"Mmm" Addison moaned. "Please Mark, don't stop." Addison said.

Mark lapped her clit and inserted a finger into her. Addison nearly jumped off the bed at the combination of treatments Mark was using with her.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

"There you go." Mark teased her.

"Fuck me… now!" Addison demanded.

"No way, baby, I'm having too much fun down here." Mark said and inserted a second finger quickly following it by a third.

"Oh fuck… Mark, please. I need you." Addison begged.

Mark didn't say anything else until he made her cum. He looked up at her and smirked as she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." She said with a pleased smile.

"I love you too." He said and hovered over her.

"Ready for the cock you've been begging for?" Mark pressed a kiss to her neck.

"You're evil." Addison said and without much effort, Mark slid into her.

Addison gasped and closed her eyes enjoying how his length stretched her insides. She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around Mark's hip so that she could take him in further inside. Mark groaned in appreciation.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." Mark cursed.

Addison just nodded. She was so lost in the sensations right now. Mark thrusted himself in and out of her at a rhythmic pace which soon had Addison tightening around him. Mark knew she was close and so was he. He felt his muscles pulling at him, signaling he wouldn't last much longer.

As if on cue, both of them exploded at the same time. Addison's juices coated Mark's cock as his sticky cum filled her insides. She screamed his name in a lustful act of pleasure while he groaned hers while driving himself further inside of her.

Their sweat covered bodies laid together while they caught their breaths after the intense high their orgasms left them with. Addison ran her hands up and down Mark's back and hair while he caressed her hip bone.

"You're so beautiful." Mark said.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Addison teased him.

She leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself slightly on his lips.

"We need to get up." Addison muttered against his lips.

"Shower?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but no sex. We can have shower sex tonight, I promise. I just want to do this first." Addison said.

"Ok, fine." Mark said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At two in the afternoon, the doorbell rang and a shirtless Mark opened the door.

"Whoops, sorry. We're painting the nurseries and it got a little hot upstairs." Mark said when he saw Abigail.

The social worker was eying the plastic surgeon with hungry eyes. A little twinge of jealousy coursed through her. Mark had a few light lavender paint stains on his chest and ratty old jeans. His hair was all over the place thanks to the countless make out sessions he had with Addison. They were currently working on their daughter's butterfly themed nursery, since their son's was already done. Mark had insisted for a Yankees themed nursery, but Addison told him that their son could have the Yankees themed room when he was older, but right now, he's just a baby and babies need soothing colors and surroundings. So that's how they had ended up doing a Peter Rabbit themed room. Mark had protested endlessly, but by the end, he had warmed up to the idea.

"It's perfectly fine. Why don't you go get Dr. Montgomery and cover up a bit?" Abigail suggested.

Mark nodded and went upstairs quickly.

"Adds, Social Services is here." Mark called from the staircase.

"I'll be there in a minute." Addison called from their daughter's nursery.

Mark reached the nursery and Addison saw him shirtless. Her jaw almost dropped, not out of lust but out of mortification.

"Please tell me you didn't open the door looking like that?" She questioned and Mark nodded.

"Mark!" Addison ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Sorry. And hurry it up because she wants to see you." Mark said.

Addison dropped the paint roller onto the tray and hurried to their room. She changed into a clean pair of yoga pants and a Columbia t-shirt.

"Abigail, hi. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Addison said as she padded barefooted down the stairs.

"It's not a problem. I'm just checking out the surroundings." She said.

"Sorry about Mark. We're painting the nurseries upstairs and it's oddly hot today." Addison said.

"Yes, I can tell." Abigail said. "Let's start this tour, shall we?" Abigail said.

Addison gave the tour of the house. She showed off their kitchen, the backyard, which she said that once the babies got older, that they could build a pool for them. She showed Abigail the spacious and spotless living room. No one would have guessed the amount of people that were here last night. Next, she took Abigail upstairs. She showed her their son's Peter Rabbit themed room, quote included which seemed to impress Abigail. Next, they went to the unfinished baby girl nursery.

"I think that we'll have it done by tonight. And the furniture will be here by the middle of next week. I'm discharging them by the end of next week. So it'll be perfect." Addison said and Abigail nodded. She took a few notes here and there as she followed Addison into the master bedroom, where Mark was currently laying.

"And this is the master bedroom. Mark is moving in his things sometime tomorrow or the day after that." Addison said, as she lovingly eyed him.

"We want to finish setting everything for the babies first before I move my stuff here permanently." Mark said.

Addison nodded and then turned to the picture window that overlooked their backyard. "And the guest house outside, we were thinking of maybe turning at least half of it into a joint office. We could've used one of the rooms in the house, but we thought that our children would want their own rooms." Mark said.

The sound of him saying 'our children' made Addison grin. It made everything more real. Like this chance that life was giving her was her last shot to be happy and she was going to take it. She'd do anything for Mark because he had always been there for her, even when he didn't have to, he was there because he wanted to be there. And certainly she'd do anything for the twins. They'd been all she could think about ever since she found them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Addison and Mark collapsed exhausted on her bed. They'd painted both nurseries, shopped for furniture and had a house inspection. All in all, it had been a fabulous day.

"We have baby names to pick. We gave them nicknames, but I'm sure our son will get picked on at school when he says his name is 'Little guy' Sloan." Mark said.

"Besides, he's my son. He won't be 'Little Guy' Sloan, trust me." Mark added quickly. His son would be 'Big Sloan' just like his father.

"You're so full of yourself." Addison said as she snuggled close to Mark's warm body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days later and the furniture for the twins' nurseries was arriving. Addison was completely thrilled and excited while Mark was just happy to see Addison smiling and laughing so much. He was glad that there was a reason for her to be in that permanent state of complete happiness.

"Mark, I just heard the truck. Could you go and check, please?" Addison asked from the kitchen.

Addison had been learning how to cook for a few weeks now and she was surprisingly good at it. She was picking it up nicely and by now she was a master with pastas.

"Sure thing babe." Mark said.

He went to the window and saw the guy walking up to the house. Mark opened the door for the guys and directed them up the stairs while Addison finished making their lunch. They had managed to get two weeks off from work. Richard wasn't completely thrilled, but the fact that soon he'd be having 'grandchildren' by Addison made it all better. Addison had begged for those two weeks saying she needed time to get the house ready and all the legal documents and then the twins were coming home and she needed time with them. Babysitting at the NICU was completely different than having these innocent, beautiful babies depending on her all the time.

The mover set everything in each room before Mark tipped them and headed to the kitchen where Addison was serving their lunch. He promised her he'd assemble everything after lunch because he was dying of starvation.

"Eat up, then. I think this time I actually passed." Addison said.

Last time she had attempted to make chicken, she'd almost burned the house down. Mark smiled at his soon to be wife and kissed her temple. She was amazing and her learning how to cook was one of the things he so loved about her. She was trying to be more 'domestic' as she had put it and he had to admit, it was a turn on.

Mark took a tentative bite and smiled. "This is great, Addie!" Mark exclaimed before kissing her on the lips. "Seriously, best dish yet. I can't wait till you graduate to red meats." Mark teased her. He was a stake kind of guy, though he'd eat anything Addison would make for him.

Addison laughed and smiled through the kiss and at the compliments. She was happy this way, taking care of Mark by herself. She caressed his hair and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Addison said before taking a bite of her own, completely surprising herself at how good it actually was.

---------------------------------------------

Hours later, Addison and Mark were almost done assembling their son's room. The assembly process had taken forever because Addison had insisted on getting round, cherry wood cribs, changing tables, night stands, armoires, rocking chairs, and a few things to decorate the room with. Mark was tired and grumpy and Addison was exhausted and bitchy and they just both wanted to go to bed.

"The babies are coming home in two days and we don't have a name for them." Addison complained.

"Just pick one, Addison." Mark responded.

"I can't just _pick one_. It's our kids' names. Every father dreams of the moment he gets to name his kids with his wife! This is a special moment and you're ruining it." Addison yelled at him.

"Stop acting like a child, Addison. Seriously, it's just a name." Mark told her.

"It's not _just_ a name!" Addison yelled again and left the nursery.

Mark sighed. He finished assembling the last piece of the furniture in order to give Addison some time to cool off before following her. When he found her, she was sitting near the picture window of their room. He sighed again and went to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry. I was being an ass. It's just… I'm nervous and scared about the whole thing. I don't regret it. I want to be their father, but the name thing, as important as it is for you, it's not so much of an issue for me. Not when I'm worried about how I'm going to teach my son how to ride his bike, or how I'm going to deal with boys coming on to my little girl. I'm worried that I'll make a bad father. So, I'm sorry if I'm not on the same page as you are, but unlike you, I'm doubting myself." Mark said.

Addison sighed and grabbed his hand before she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I'm trying to think up baby names so that I can think about something else other than seeing myself as my mother." Addison said.

"Addie…" Mark turned to her.

"No, Mark. I'm terrified of turning out just like her. I'm terrified that I want so much for them that I'll forget to listen to what they really want. I'm terrified that in wanting what it's best for them, I make choices and they end up hating me. So yes, I get excited about done rooms, and assembled furniture and baby names and baby clothes and petty little things because it helps to just focus on the task at hand rather than the terrifying bigger picture. I want to be their mother. I love them more than anything in the world. But I've gotten myself through this by taking it a day at the time, because if I don't, if I think about the future, I'll drive myself insane. Maybe we'll have an amazing future, but the damn 'what if's' kill me. So I'm trying to think of baby names so that the what if's don't have room in my head." Addison explained.

"Ok." Mark said. They stayed quiet for a little while before Mark turned his head to her.

"I like Kendall." Mark said which made Addison grin.

"Kendall" Addison tried the name as a soft smile spread on her lips.

"She needs a middle name." Mark commented and Addison smiled again.

"Sabrina." Addison said.

"Kendall Sabrina Montgomery-Sloan." Mark said. He knew Addison wouldn't give up her name without a fight, so by hyphening it for her, he'd settled it. He really didn't mind.

"Now our son's name." Addison stated. "Which name do you like?" She asked.

"I like Ryan." Mark said.

Addison grinned widely. "Ryan Mark Montgomery-Sloan." Addison stated

Mark couldn't believe that Addison was naming their son after him. His eyes filled with tears that he willed away. Addison leaned in and kissed him lovingly. By rights they should be having their second child, not two for one. And Addison hoped that maybe this would help Mark forgive her a little more for what she had done to their baby.

"I love you." Mark whispered.

"I love you more." Addison said.

As they watched the sun set, Addison and Mark stayed in a quite peaceful silence. Their children would be coming home in two days and even though they didn't feel confident or ready, they knew they had each other. They knew they could figure it out, but only if they worked together.

----------------

What do you think?


End file.
